


working from home

by MagpieQueen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, Hand Jobs, It's their first time together, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, They are both little shits and they love it, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Porn by Trans People, Wire Play, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieQueen/pseuds/MagpieQueen
Summary: The Michigan winter sucks, the DPD is cold, and when Nines suggests to Gavin that they go back to his place to work, well. Who is he to resist?Their work is soon forgotten.





	working from home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).



> For you, my friend! I hope you enjoy this aaaa

Retrospectively, Gavin’s not a hundred percent sure that taking the casework back to his place and inviting Nines over to work with him through the night qualified as one of his brightest ideas. 

It’s the middle of winter and sure, it had been cold enough in the precinct that it had started to make his scars ache, and Nines had really made a solid point of _comfortable sofas_ and _cats_ and _you have a working heater, Gavin_ , and that was all fine and great, but as far as the work itself went?

They aren’t getting anywhere.

It’s definitely not because the work is hard: after all, it’s mostly just paperwork and figuring out a couple of things that they need to make what they have into a solid case. It was easy, and easier still considering that they were exceptional working together, even more so after a year and a half of being partners and more than a dozen of awfully dangerous situations that had somehow worked as team building exercises for them, so they did _great_ , really—when they had workplace standards to uphold, apparently.

Because one thing was eyeing each other when no one was paying attention at the precinct, both their gazes suggestive and heated at times, the stress of their clearly unresolved tension eventually making them bark at each other more than usual, just for them to pretend at the end of the day that nothing was going on between them, that _no, there’s no tension here, Captain Fowler, sir, we are doing great_ , and another was, well. 

Another completely different thing is having Nines, sinfully gorgeous Nines spread out on his sofa with his hair slightly tousled and looking like a model, the sleeves of his black button up shirt rolled up —because fuck the cold, I’m a top of the line android— looking directly at him and not the old, printed report loosely grasped in his hands.

They had never tried to work on their own at one of their places before, and so it’s definitely uncharted territory: just the two of them lost together, them and their unescapable tension.

So. They are _supposed_ to be working, but Gavin can’t ignore the way Nines tenses and holds the papers just a little bit harder (he’s wrinkling the paper and hasn’t even realized it yet) as he stares at his parted lips. His heart skips at the idea of holding his attention like that, and thinking that maybe, maybe he can have just a little bit more makes him feel increasingly warm and tingly inside.

He’s never had good self control, so it’s really impossible for him to resist the urge to do more, to try and tease another reaction out of Nines. One of his hands plays, almost bashfully, with the edge of his woolen sweater, pulling at the slightly scratchy fabric as he darts out his tongue to lick at his dry lips, tempting, and there’s no missing the way that Nines’ mouth opens slightly, drawing an unnecessary breath.

“Gavin, _please_.” Nines’ voice is stern and deep, the voice that’s usually reserved for the perps they interrogate. It shouldn’t make him shiver, but there’s no denying the jolt that runs through his spine. 

“What?” Gavin looks down, pretending to stare at the file in his own hand. It’s the most interesting file in the world.

Nines sighs. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Gavin replies, easy and nonchalant. “I _clearly_ remember you saying that I’m always an idiot. It was a Thursday morning. It was raining that day. You looked like a jerk while saying it. It was lovely.” 

He’s deflecting, his cheeks burning as he stares at the old forensic file like the words scribbled in it are the most interesting crap he’s ever read in his life. He can’t even figure the awful handwriting of the forensic pathologist in half of them, but Nines doesn’t need to know that.

Nines unceremoniously drops the now wrinkled file on the coffee table, the papers spreading and sliding a bit on top of the wood.

“Are we ignoring this forever, then, or are you finally coming over here and sit on my lap so I can kiss you?”

“What?” His heart jumps and he does not drop the file. He very consciously and purposely lets it go from his hand to fall on the floor. Yup. Screw reading it. It’s probably not relevant to the case anyways.

“I’m tired of pretending. Come sit on my lap.”

Gavin is tired of pretending too, if he’s honest with himself. He’s tired of it and Nines is offering him everything that he has wanted so it’s not even a decision for him, at that point—it’s part of the natural flow of their ever changing relationship. From angry fistfights to _come sit on my lap, Gavin._

So he goes. Following Nines’ order is easier than he thought it would be. He just focuses on breathing, staring at his own feet—God forbid he tripped on something—ignoring the fact that his legs feel like jelly as he moves to where Nines is sitting. 

As instructed, he sits on his lap, and shudders at how warm Nines feels under him, how nicely they fit together, how he has to part his thighs just _so_ to sit comfortably. Nines’ hands are welcoming, running through his thighs to squeeze at his hips, inching him closer. 

“What now?” Gavin doesn’t mean to whisper, but he can’t summon any more of his voice at the moment, too preoccupied with how much he’s liking this, how insanely hot Nines is when he looks unbothered, like what they are doing isn’t changing everything between them forever.

The press of his hands against his body tells him another story.

“I kiss you,” Nines replies like it’s no big deal, and leans forward to do exactly that, breath hot and lips firm against his own. It’s soft and chaster than Gavin had expected, a trial run of Nines figuring exactly how well they fit together, of how responsive Gavin is to him. (Extremely so.)

Gavin’s breath hitches with the kiss and a full body shudder runs through him, a sudden heat in his belly making him jump. He _loves_ this. It’s easy to surrender himself to the kiss, to scoot closer still until they are chest to chest, his hands _finally_ snapping out of their shock to cradle Nines’ jaw, to hold him there and kiss him properly, just how he’s wanted to for months now. 

They stay like that for a while, Gavin’s hand wandering from Nines’ jaw to his soft locks of hair to pull at them softly, silently asking for more, his tongue pressing against Nines’ mouth, licking at his lips. 

It makes Nines hum, pleased, who parts his lips to let him in.

Gavin doesn’t mean to moan at that, but it’s stronger than him. Nines runs hot inside, his tongue wet and thirium based saliva thick and tasting of something sharp and uniquely his. He can feel himself twitch, the soft mound of his groin tensing and spasming when Nines decides to deepen the kiss further and suck at his lower lip, teeth nibbling softly at the skin, threatening to pull and bite but never harming, pulling just far enough to make Gavin gasp— to then let him go and continue kissing him senseless.

A kiss, even if it’s an unfairly good one, shouldn’t get him _that much_ hot and bothered. He’s 37, for fuck’s sake.

But then Nines hands travel further, appreciatively groping his ass without stopping the kiss, the pads of his fingers pressing dangerously close to his now twitching hole, and Gavin _keens_ , breaking the kiss momentarily to pant and breathe like he’s just ran a marathon. 

“Oh my god.”

Nines’ hands do not move.

“I’d apologize, but I’ve want to have you like this every day for _months,_ Gavin.” He doesn’t sound so unbothered anymore. Good.

Gavin whines, exhaling hard and closing his eyes, the thumping of his heart threatening to overwhelm him for a second.

“Is it alright?” Nines asks, stilling for a moment. “We can. We can do something else, go back to the case.” He doesn’t sound like he wants to go back to the case.

“This is perfect,” Gavin nods fervently, eyes still closed and leaning forward to kiss him again. “Don’t you dare stop.” 

Nines smiles in between their kisses, his hands now freely groping and massaging at him like it’s the one thing he wants to do most— he drags his fingers over the jeans that Gavin is wearing, pressing hard and almost lifting him with each drag and press of his hands, his fingers inching closer to where Gavin wants him.

“Ah-”

Gavin can feel himself start to get wet, his thighs shaking when Nines _finally_ rubs his fingers over the clothed entrance of his ass, dragging lower and lower—one arm twisting with the position they are in— until he’s pressing against his already hard dick. Gavin jerks with the sensation, making the kiss sloppier, needy sounds escaping his lips as he lowers himself as much as he can to shamelessly rub himself against Nines’ fingers.

“Fuck, Nines-” He breaks the kiss to inhale shakily, feeling dizzy with need, breath irregular and his heart hammering so hard in his chest that it threatens to break his ribs.

“Yeah?” He’s smiling, a dashing flash of white, sharp teeth, and honestly? Screw him. He sounds completely unaffected. Could be buying groceries for all that he seems to care.

“Oh, fuck y-” Nines presses his fingers again, rubbing viciously against him, thumb pressing against his twitching ass while the rest of his fingers press lower, rubbing against the slightly damp fabric, making Gavin jump and splutter. 

“Sure.” Nines laughs again, teasing, leaning forward to nuzzle and kiss at Gavin’s rapidly heating face, the deep pink blush making him look almost drunk.

Gavin sighs, surrendering to the kisses, hyper aware of the heat of Nines body warming him up, how sweat has begun to bead at the back of his neck. Suddenly, the big and worn woolen sweater that he’s wearing doesn’t seem like the best of ideas anymore, not when Nines is apparently dead set in making him overheat on his lap. He rocks his hips, trying to get some more friction on his twitching dick, and Nines, noticing immediately, coos softly at him, kissing and nipping at his lower lip.

“Need help with that?” He moves his hand away, ripping a moan out of Gavin as he does so, pulling his arm back to settle that same hand on Gavin’s belt, fingers tapping rhythmically against the buckle, waiting.

 _Fuck that,_ Gavin thinks, moving his own hands to unbuckle his own belt, hands shaky but movements assertive. “Yeah, don’t fucking play with me-”

“But I _love_ playing with you, Gavin.” Nines replies, easy and shrugging a little bit as he locks eyes with him, efficiently dragging down his zipper in one go and moving to slip his left hand inside, fingers zeroing on his swollen cock and petting the bulge of it over his boxers. The touch of him feels nearly electric, and Gavin jerks, hips bucking against Nines’ fingers as he moves his hands to his wide shoulders to keep himself upright, his back curving with the sudden pleasure.

“F- f… I- I noticed.” Gavin pants, entire body twitching, his muscles tensing more and more as Nines teases him. He leans his forehead against the crook of Nines’ neck, kissing at the soft skin there, nipping to test the small give of its softness. Nines exhales with it, swallowing.

Affected.

It makes Gavin want more, makes him want to see Nines wrecked under him, but he can’t focus properly to start on a plan to get him like that, not when the pressure on his dick is teasing and good but not _enough_ , and he whines as he moves his hips against the fingers there, trying to get more. He lowers himself further, parting his thighs as far as they go—swears he can feel how his underwear has begun to stick to the wet mess that he’s started to make of himself.

“Nines- please, ah- _lower.”_ He whispers against his skin, peppering kisses there and rising his hips as much as he can to ease the way, silently pleading for more.

“Like this?” Nines asks, and does exactly as he’s asked, three fingers dragging down, down until the pads of them are sinking as much as it’s possible through the drenched fabric of Gavin’s underwear, teasing at his wet, needy hole.

“A-aah. Y-yeah, like- ah-... Like that.” He clenches against them, feeling how Nines stiffens under him, squirming a little bit before pressing there again and again, dragging them and doing circular motions that reach the tip of his swollen cock on each pass of his fingers, thumb firmly pressed where the fold of his thigh is.

Gavin can’t stop the throaty little moans that escape him as he lets himself be pleasured, hands holding onto Nines for dear life as he hitches his hips higher to let Nines slip his hand under his boxers. He immediately jerks at the sensation, the skin to skin contact too much, too _good_ — all that he’s ever wanted. He’s shivering and jerking with each movement that Nines makes as he moves torturously slow to hold his cock, his fingers already wet and sticky with how excited Gavin is.

He pulls at him gently, rolling his cock between his fingers, appreciating how swollen and hard he’s gotten, pulling his skin back to expose him further. He taps him softly at the head with his index finger, soothing and teasing all at once, making Gavin moan with how good it feels, starting to drip more and more, each twitch of his hips teasing Nines’ fingers to his entrance, and fuck, he _wants_ him.

“Oh, oh god, oh fuck, Nines, that’s… _ohmygod.”_

Nines’ mouth finds Gavin’s and he kisses him to shut him up, his own control tethering on a very fine edge: he’s hot all over and greedy for more, tongue slipping in to lick against his teeth, going further to lap at his palate, once, twice, making Gavin shiver as he retreats to suck on his tongue, the motion lewd and completely suggestive, one he pushes until he makes him keen, the combined sensation of the kiss and Nines’ fingers jerking him off entirely too good.

“Ok, ok, w-wait…” Gavin’s thighs shake with how close he already is, and he breathes, trying to compose himself as he slowly, unconsciously rocks his body against Nines.”T-too much just for me, w-what about you?”

Nines suddenly stops jerking at Gavin’s cock, making him whine with the loss of his fingers pulling at him. The surprise is evident in his face. 

“What?”

Gavin exhales, shaky. “What about you?”

“I. Uh-” Nines may not be wearing his LED anymore, but Gavin can still see how the light would turn, processing, processing. Nines is stumped.

Gavin scoots back a little bit to look at him better. “What, you- you thought I wouldn’t want you or something?” His voice is higher than what he intended it to be.

Nines moves his hands, slowly retreating his drenched fingers from under Gavin’s boxers. Gavin can’t help but stare—they are shiny and dripping wet. “There’s nothing to _want,_ Gavin.” 

Gavin can’t fucking believe this. What? Is Nines _blind?_ Gavin has clearly wanted him since what amounts to basically forever.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure that making out with you on my sofa while wanting you to fuck me senseless qualifies as wanting you, idiot.” 

“That’s it,” Nines replies, swallowing thickly. “There’s nothing to want, literally.” 

It’s Gavin turn to process, process, process.

Oh.

He looks down at Nines crotch.

_Oh._

Nines waits for a biting comment, and instead-

“Can I still touch you?”

“You can still touch me.”

Gavin scoots back a little bit more, still shaky and the blush riding high on his cheeks. His hands run down Nines chest, intensely aware of his reactions, of how he inhales—trying to cool off— as Gavin’s hands run down his firm pecs, groping and going further down, just to move up again and start undoing his shirt, the buttons easily giving way to the pale, unmarred, perfect skin of Nines' torso.

“Look at you- fucking perfect.” 

Nines’ muscles tense under the path of his hands, the slight give of his synthetic skin hypnotizing over the immovable perfection of his military grade silicone and plastics, the titanium underneath all of that solid and _dangerous_ , and all of it docile, Nines patient as he lets Gavin explore. 

It’s one hell of a high.

Gavin unbuckles and undoes Nines’ pants like it’s his only mission in life: reverent and focused, murmuring his thanks as Nines lifts his hips enough so he can slip the fabric from underneath him and let his pants rest at his parted thighs.

There’s no missing the way that Nines tenses as Gavin stares at pale valley of skin between his thighs, at the curved mound of his pubis. There’s really nothing on it, the shape of it made to simulate human anatomy under layers of clothes, but while he’s naked and completely bared—there’s no mistaking how much of an android he is. 

Gavin swallows, unsure of how to proceed but no less motivated to do so. He _wants_ Nines to feel good.

He leans forward, one of his hands on Nines’ bared thigh for support and the other continuing the same trail he was doing before: from his chest, down to his perfectly sculpted abs, down his belly button (it makes Nines jump ever so slightly, and Gavin stores that information for later), and further down still, his fingers caressing his navel and dragging down to the bare mound, touching Nines like he would touch himself, fingers pressing where he knows himself to be sensitive.

Nines shifts a little bit under him, legs spreading wider. His face looks the same.

Gavin’s not liking that. He’s not dumb. He can read a person.

Still, he tries again, pressing with his thumb and caressing in little circular motions, staring at the pretty give of Nines’ skin there.

There’s a distinct feeling of inadequacy pooling in his gut, threatening to overthrow how horny he is— and it’s starting to win.

Nines sighs, disappointment clear in his tone.

“Nothing?” Gavin asks, looking up at Nines’ face, at his furrowed brows and the almost imperceptible grimace in his lips.

“I don’t have any sensors there. There was- when they made me, there was no reason to.”

Oh, fuck everything, that’s awkward. That’s an existentialism level of awkward that Gavin hadn’t expected to encounter while trying to get off his crush. 

The disappointment is now clear on both their faces. 

“Uh-”

“We can go back to what we were doing before.” Nines interrupts whatever foolish thing Gavin was about to say. “I liked that.” 

“I mean, uh- I guess? Sure, I mean.” Gavin’s a nervous, drenched mess and it’s _super_ uncomfortable. He hates it. He really wanted this to go an entirely different way. “I just. I _really wish there was a way for me to- to uh- to make you feel good, too._ ” The words leave his mouth in a rush, and he can feel his face burn with the embarrassment of it. The weird, kind of bad embarrassed. Sex shouldn't be like that, ever, if it were up to him.

“I just, ugh. I just wish it could at least be like those old and kinky robot animated vids so you could just. Uh-” He’s not sure how to say it. It’s stupid. He looks away. “ _Getoffwithmyhandsonyourwiresorsomething-”_

There. He’s said it. He’s said the terribly stupid, illogical thing. 

Nines jumps under him, a full body jolt that makes Gavin stare up to look at him. Nines who looks baffled, steel grey eyes round and mouth parted, the surprise obvious in his face. There’s a hint of what really looks like a lovely blush burning high in his cheeks.

“Yeah-” He gets out in a rush, swallowing thickly and looking like he’s won the lottery. “Yeah, I’d. That’s. That’s feasible.”

His attempts at recomposing himself are somewhat successful, schooling his expression to something more amenable and neutral.

“If you want to, of course. It’s possible.” His blush isn’t going anywhere, though.

Maybe it wasn’t as stupid as Gavin had though. 

“Wait, really?”

“If _you_ _want_ to.” Nines would be caught dead before admitting that he’d love having Gavin’s calloused fingers deep inside him, gripping and stroking his delicate wiring. 

“I want to.” Gavin nods enthusiastically to prove his point. He’s ready to take any and all opportunities that Nines gives him to reciprocate. “Let me, please, Nines-” He leans forward to kiss him, deep and passionate, and his body sings when Nines kisses him back with the same eagerness. 

Nines’ hands travel upwards to hold Gavin’s face, kiss him deeper, laying back against the backrest of the sofa and dragging him along, not letting go. His hand is still wet and Gavin shivers, because _fuck,_ that’s hot as hell.

The hands that hold him leave his face to travel down, and Gavin breaks the kiss to stare at Nines, who’s holding his own throat, hands poised as if he were to choke himself. His dick twitches at the sight.

Nines presses down on his throat, gently and milimetrically pushing to the right until there’s a hiss, and he lets go the pressure, hands still covering his neck, although Gavin knows from the sound that something has clearly been dislodged. 

The idea makes him swallows thickly, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he waits, eyes open wide as he stares at Nines, who is slowly removing his hands and _finally_ letting him see what he’s done. 

There’s an access panel there that Gavin has never seen before. It’s still opening, and he can see its lid retreating underneath what little he can see of Nines’ white, exposed chassis around the open panel, the rest of Nines’ skin undisturbed by what’s going on, still activated.

Nines’ neck is gaping open and Gavin can stare directly at the thick tube of what he supposes is his faux trachea, turning into a wider one that’s probably similar to the workings of a human esophagus; the tinier, smaller wires than run alongside them, all of them slimy with a thick thirium coat protecting them. 

Nines swallows and Gavin can _see it,_ can see the tubes and wirings working with the motion.

He’s never been harder in his life.

“Oh, Christ. Nines.” 

“Touch me.” Gavin can see the words being modulated on Nines’ throat as he speaks and it makes him whimper. _Fuck, fuck,_ he’s lost, he’s never gonna be able to think of anything else in his life.

“Yeah, yeah- I…” He’s breathing harshly, the words almost punched out of him. He moves his right hand towards the slimy insides of Nines’ body, unsure of what to do. He gently pokes at the thicker cable like tube there, the one who looks the most resistant, finger pressing and immediately getting coated with thirium wherever it makes contact.

Nines squirms under him, closing his eyes.

Gavin tries again, poking further along, the tip of his finger sliding between the trachea and the smaller wires around it. Nines makes a sound, squirms again. 

“Really great, Gavin.” His voice is bordering on annoyed, still unaffected. God, Gavin’s fingers are inside him, he can feel him as he modulates each biting word. “This is great.”

He burns with something similar to shame, feeling like a spluttering virgin who doesn’t know where to stick it.

“Well, what am I supposed to do, then?” Fuck, this is going to _kill_ him, he’s sure. 

“Gavin,” Nines starts, and it’s hypnotizing to see his name work its way around Nines’ throat, how it rubs against his finger. “If I poke you in the dick does _that_ feel good? No.”

Gavin swallows. Fuck, fuck him. 

“It takes finesse and technique.” 

In other words: _your handjob skills are shit, Gavin._

“W-well fucking show me, then!” He’s embarrassed enough without the biting remarks, and the redness of his face only worsens at Nines’ level stare. Screw him. Really.

“Like so.” Nines’ moves his left hand to gently take Gavin’s hand on his own, fingers finding him in his throat, poising himself on top of it. He drags Gavin’s fingers along the side of his open throat, rubbing the pad of his fingers over the intricate wirings, letting him slip further inside, wires parting to accommodate the size of both their fingers up to their second knuckle— and very gently pull outwards.

Nines’ legs kick under him a little bit, and he bares his throat even more at Gavin, a moan literally ripped from his throat.

It’s beautiful. Scratch everything that he thought before this second, this is one of Gavin’s greatest ideas in his entire life. 

“God, baby, look at you.” Gavin moves his left hand up to hold at Nines’ hand for a second, steadying him, allowing him to take a second before removings his fingers from where they are to have more space to work with. Nines moans again, eyes momentarily staring at the ceiling. “Shhh. I’ve got you.”

Impulsively, Gavin leads Nines’ wet fingers to his mouth, spreading the blue thirium over his lips, pressing against himself and letting the slimy blue catch against his skin, the mess of his stubble.

Nines stares, transfixed. The pupils of his eyes are blown wide, and his mouth twitches with a gasp. 

Gavin resumes stroking him, feeling emboldened with his reactions and far more smug now that he’s seen how much it can affect Nines. He sinks two fingers carefully, fingering along the side of his trachea, curving his fingers as he reaches underneath it to stroke him there, fingers slowly moving up and down the little bumps of the tubing. The motions get Nines shaking, warming up under him and spluttering tiny little moans that Gavin can perfectly feel with his hand.

“Like that, baby?”

Nines nods carefully, but the movement is more than enough to slip Gavin’s fingers further, repeating the motion he’d done before. Nines eyes close as he moans, mouth perpetually open now.

 

It’s perfect. Gavin does it again, this time slipping his thumb down the other side of his throat, pressing gently before carefully pulling and Nines cries, throat working convulsively under him, all semblance of control gone with that.

“A--ah, ah, _ah-”_ Nines melts as Gavin strokes again, softer, his fingers scissoring very, very gently around his trachea to get at the smaller wires around it. He tenses under him, back curving in pleasure, eyes shooting open and staring completely unfocused at Gavin. “Oh- _oh, G...ga---”_

The skin around his throat has begun to recede, the pretty lines of his white and grey chassis showing. 

This is the kind of high that Gavin can ride for _months._ It’s exceedingly good. Something at the edge of his sight moves, and he looks down for a moment to stare at the skin in Nines’ torso turning on and off randomly in patches, looking far more liquid around the edges where it’s happening.

Gavin can feel himself start to drip again, his cock twitching with the power trip of reducing Nines to the mess that’s currently under him. He moves his fingers again, this time fucking into him between the cables, going in and out, spreading his fingers each time he goes in and gently pulling at whatever cable is over his digits as he pulls out. Nines eyes shoot open, hands flailing at his sides for a moment, desperate.

“Ah- oh- oh̴̪̜̍̍, ̴G̶a̵v̸i̷n̵, oh̴̪̜̍̍,,̷̣̅ ̷̰͗g̴͈̞͊o̸͇̍d̷̗̠̔͂,̴͈͔͝͝ ̸̦̗̈́͝Ģ̷̼̑ǎ̶̧͝ṿ̴̗͊͗ḭ̶̑n̶̢̋” He tenses, throat desperately working under his fingers, convulsively swallowing and rubbing himself against Gavin’s fingers. His legs kick at nothing as his eyes roll back into his skull, a long, broken moan escaping from his lips. His hands move to rest at Gavin’s hips, holding him down with enough strength to bruise. “----G̸͚̿̐̅̚a̴͍͛̕v̴̹̤̞́į̵̈́̌͐n̴̠͑͗͗́!”

He climaxes, voice garbling into something almost incomprehensible. He closes his eyes and shakes, his entire body jolting with the strength of it, riding the waves of it with each press and pull of Gavin’s fingers, the movement dictated by the both of them—Nines with his shaking, dragging Gavin inside of him with each upwards thrust of his body, and Gavin using that to his advantage until Nines falls limp to the sofa, hands letting go of him and tiny moans escaping his lips.

Softly and carefully, Gavin removes his fingers from Nines’ throat, resting his clean hand on his cheek to hold him as he lolls his head. 

“You good there?” He sounds pleased and incredibly smug. He’s got every right to be. His mouth hurts from smiling so much, but he can’t help himself.

Nines opens his eyes, and _yes_ , his eyes say, he is. He licks at his spit covered lips, surging up to kiss Gavin and further smear the thirium on his lips, licking at him and almost growling, both his hands moving back to touch at him again.

“Don’t be so pleased with yourself, it’s insufferable.” He desperately pulls at his pants and underwear until he almost breaks them, pulling them down with enough strength to make Gavin jump a bit with it, the jeans and boxers bunching up at his knees.

“Should’ve seen yourse- _ah, fuck, oh, shit-”_ Nines wastes no time with preambles, one hand jerking him off just as he did before, pulling a little rougher on his swollen cock until Gavin keens; the other moving between his parted thighs to gather up the slick that runs down his thighs, wetting his fingers and driving them inside.

“Fuck, _fuck, oh my god!”_ Gavin’s too pent up, and when two of Nines’ fingers press up inside him and curl just _so_ he sobs, feeling tears gather at the edge of his eyes, the telltale heat of an approaching orgasm making him close his eyes and _beg_ for more.

“Nines, Nines… _Nines, oh god, please, oh-”_ He moves to fuck himself on Nines’ fingers, quick and needy, each movement downwards pressing directly against his sweet spot and making him keen, his thighs shaking with the mind numbing pleasure.

“ _I’m gonn- I’m gonna-”_

Nines leans down to suck and bite at what he can reach of Gavin’s throat through the sweater’s opening, the fingers that hold his cock rolling around it insistently, his soaking wet thumb pressing against him and jerking him off, pulling a couple of times as he presses the fingers inside of him with a vengeance against his spot, teasing a third inside.

Gavin whines and cums, feeling a couple of tears run down his cheeks as the pleasure overtakes him. He closes his eyes and bright white explodes behind his eyelids, the tight knot of pleasure that had been gathering on his belly finally being released. 

He kisses Nines’ cheek, his hair, the crown of his head—wherever he can reach, grateful and arching his back as another jolt runs through him. He moans and rubs himself, desperate, against Nines’ fingers until the oversensitivity makes him sob.

Nines carefully lets him go his fingers leaving Gavin’s body. He leans forward, kissing him until he’s sure that Gavin is finally done riding the wave of his orgasm.

“Should’ve seen yourself,” he starts, as soon as Gavin has enough of his conscience back. It makes him laugh, and he uselessly paws at his chest, staring at the closing lid of Nines’ throat.

“Oh my god, shut up.” His voice is wheezy, overexerted. 

“It was really something.” Nines has a smug smile on his face, the same one that Gavin can feel on his own lips. It makes him laugh again, endorphins making him feel giddy and relaxed.

“You know what would really be something? If you were to take me to bed,” He leans forward to kiss him lazily, closing his eyes. “Fuck—hah— fuck work.”

He opens his eyes to peer at him, shyer than he ought to feel about the proposition after everything that they’ve done.

“Are we going to work in the morning or is this a ploy to keep me in your bed forever?”

Gavin laughs, a soft, tiny thing. “Maybe- maybe both. Who knows, you’ll have to, uh, you’ll have to stay and see for yourself.”

“Sounds like I’m taking you to bed, then.” Nines moves to rearrange Gavin’s clothes as best as he can, and it’s nearly impossible until Gavin decides to help as well.

“Mhhm.” Gavin stifles a yawn as he does the same for Nines, zipping up his pants but not bothering with the belt. He’s gonna take them off in two minutes, who cares.

“Can you move?” Nines asks, leaning forward to kiss him again, a soft peck on his lips.

“Mhhmh,” Gavin hums, not moving at all. 

“Mind if I carry you, then?”

It makes Gavin snort, nuzzling at Nines’ jaw. God, he’s done for.

“Mind if I fuck your brains out?” He exhales a breathy laugh. “Yeah, carry me. I don't think I can move. You broke me.”

“Uh-uh,” replies Nines, back to his nonchalant voice as he moves his arms to hold Gavin in a bride carry. “ If that broke you then I’m afraid to say that I won’t be able to do anything else ever again to you-”

“No, no, I’m good, I’m good-” Gavin is quick to reply, letting himself be carried, not a care in the world. There was no one there to judge him, and his cats had certainly given up on thinking he had any dignity long, _long_ ago.

Nines carefully drops him on the bed and the cat sleeping there jumps, head shooting up to stare at them, clearly pissed off for having been woken up.

“Hey, Fluff. Sorry, Fluff.” Gavin apologizes as he makes quick work of undressing. His cat ignores him, moving to try and sleep again. 

Nines stares at him, blinking rapidly. 

Taking him in, Gavin realizes. It’s the first time that he’s seen him this naked— not that he minds. He’s got plenty of scars, and the meaner ones, the ones that he hates, are all from his job. He stopped caring how his chest looked many, many years ago.

“What’s up?” 

Nines lets his shirt drop to the floor. “I just. Really like this.”

“Didn’t take you for a sap.”

Nines laughs, hands doing quick work of his pants. “Me? Never. You’ve got the wrong android for that.”

It makes Gavin chuckle as cleans his fingers as best as he can with his discarded pants. “Yeah, right.” Once he’s done, he moves to pulls the covers back, careful not to disturb the sanctity of his cat’s sleep.

He slips between the sheets, moving to let Nines join him.

“Me too, though.”

Nines moves his arm to cover the both of them with the sheets and comforter, pulling everything up until they reach both their noses.

Gavin can’t see him properly in the almost complete dark, and so he leans forward to nuzzle at Nines’ jaw, moving and positioning himself to keep him close. His stubble tickles Nines, and he can perfectly feel him smile against his cheek. 

Nines holds him too, his hand stroking Gavin’s back until the exhaustion is finally hitting him like a truck, leaving him on the verge of falling asleep.

Gavin yawns, scooting closer. 

He falls asleep to the thought of being sure that inviting Nines over was really one of his brightest ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> end scene, curtains draw.
> 
> New here? Read this, liked it? Please leave me a comment! It's my lifeblood. Also, you can find me in twitter @ [magpieq1693](https://twitter.com/magpieq1693)
> 
> Like my writing? Want to say thanks? ♥ Share a [kofi](https://Ko-fi.com/magpieq1693) with me!


End file.
